


Wings

by HanWritesTrash



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Destiel is only mentioned in a sentence, Fluff, M/M, Please read, based on a prompt on tumblr, i'm thirsty for reads so tagging it anyway, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam being all adorable and kissing down Gabriel's spine and then wings come and flustered and embarrassed!Gabriel</p><p>In which fluff ensures and the author can't describe to save her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me folks! I haven't written or posted a Supernatural fic before and it's also been a while since I wrote a fic so I'm a bit rusty!
> 
> If you have any prompts then please message me on tumblr! Supernatual-septiceye.tumblr.com :)

It’s not often the Winchesters get a break for more than a day or two, but when they do the brothers decide to spend it with their angels. This is exactly what Sam and Gabriel were doing. Cas had flew Dean to wherever in the world they are, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone for a few days.

“Sammy! I’m bored why don’t we do something to entertain ourselves?” Gabriel said while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. The hunter was too busy doing whatever crap on his laptop, completely ignoring Gabriel’s complaining. Gabe smirked, he had a plan. With a snap of his fingers, Sam’s laptop had turned into a pile of candy. The archangel took one look at Sam’s bitch face before breaking into laughter.

“Gabe! What the hell have you done?” the hunter cried while looking at Gabriel who was currently on the floor. Gabriel stopped laughing and stood up, with a huge grin on his face making it impossible for Sam to stay annoyed. “I said I was bored and since you were ignoring me I thought I would entertain myself which I might add was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen.”

“You’re gonna pay for that”

“Oh am I now Sammich?”

Sam accepted the silent challenge and lunged at the archangel, lifting him up with ease before dropping him onto the bed. Gabriel made a noise of protest but soon shut up when Sam straddled his back, keeping him pinned face down on the bed. What Gabriel didn’t expect was Sam to suddenly start tickling his sides, making him squirm and try to break free from Sam’s relentless tickling. Gabriel was reduced to loud laughter that was literally making the walls shake. The hunter had to stop since he was also laughing at his boyfriend’s reaction.

Sam looked down and his angel, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. An idea popped into his head and he smirked. Leaning down he wrapped his arms around Gabriel and encouraged him to remove his shirt. Gabriel made a small noise but snapped his shirt away, too lazy to move. What? Being tickled is tiring!  
Once Sam was satisfied he placed a gentle kiss between Gabriel’s shoulder blades. The archangel sighed in contentment and let Sam continue with his actions. Sam smiled before placing a few more kisses in the same spot then moving slowly down his spine. After a few minutes Gabriel started moving, Sam ignored this and carried on with making his way further down. Once he got half way, the sound of wings made him stop.

Sam gasped in amazement. 3 pairs of golden wings were currently spread across the bed and floor. Sam attempted to reach out and touch a wing before Gabriel sat up, face red with embarrassment.  
“Oh my god! Sam I’m sorry I couldn’t keep them back any longer I was too relaxed and it felt so good. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m- “Gabriel flustered before he was cut off by Sam’s lips on his.

“Will you stop apologising! There’s nothing to be sorry about. Your wings are beautiful and I am so happy that I can see them. Now lie back down so I can finish what I started.” Sam smiled before pushing the still embarrassed archangel back down.

This time, as Sam was kissing down his spine again, he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s wings. Listening to the breathy sighs coming from below him. Once Sam finished he pulled his angel up and onto his lap.

Gabriel smiled before kissing Sam, both of them smiling into the kiss. “Don’t be afraid to let yourself go around me okay? I want to see your wings more.” Sam said while still running his fingers through golden feathers.  
Gabriel nodded. “Thanks Sammy, I love you”

“Love you too, Angel”


End file.
